


¿Tres son multitud? Cualquiera diría que no.

by MissHare



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Maquinaciones de una escritora zumbada, Multi, Paranoia inminente, Romance, Smut, Sálvese quien pueda, Teen Romance, Tríos everywhere, ménage à trois, Ñoñerías
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHare/pseuds/MissHare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek no puede creer lo que está viendo en ese momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Por dios, dime que no veo lo que estoy viendo.

Derek no reconocerá nunca, ni a punta de pistola cargada con balas de acónito, que está preocupado. Un poquito preocupado, más bien, sólo eso, en realidad, porque de pronto Scott e Isaac pasan el día juntos pero, no sólo eso, sino que además lo pasan con Jackson; quien había vuelto hacía unas pocas semanas de Londres. Y Derek no quiere pensar mal, porque ante todo él jamás se ha inmiscuido en problemas ajenos ─no demasiado, al menos, y eso es todo un logro para él porque Stiles es capaz de arrastrarlo cual enfurecida marea─ mas no puede evitar sentir algo de curiosidad sana ─toda influida por Stiles y su incesante, molesto parloteo interminable─ que debe saciar por el bien de su sanidad mental y la de su revoltoso compañero. Así que Derek se pone manos a la obra y se dice que hace lo correcto, que en las manadas no debe haber secretos ─aunque técnicamente esta manada no está dirigida por él, sino por Scott, pero es un detalle sin importancia y, además, ¿a quién le importa?─ y que siempre es bueno fomentar la confianza y la comunicación.

Excusas, por supuesto, porque lo único que necesita saber es si existe algún tipo extraño de ménage à trois en la jodida manada, porque esos adolescentes llenos de hormonas revueltas van a matarle un día y no, gracias, él no tiene ganas de sufrir un cruel destino ─a parte del que ya ha sufrido, claro─ siendo tan joven y menos aún cuando Stiles hace unas mamad...

_Ejem._

Stiles no para de discutir sobre teorías conspiratorias y como Jackson pervierte a las mentes inocentes que son Scott e Isaac. Derek piensa que el muchacho de ojos whisky es en realidad un chico muy ingenuo porque si no está recordando mal, Scott dejó de ser un adolescente virginal e impresionable desde hace un buen tiempo. No quiere seguir por ese camino, no, Derek desde luego no quiere seguir esa hilera de pensamientos…

_Mierda._

Volviendo a lo que nos atañe, el misterio parece resolverse solo y más pronto de lo que creería porque Stiles se aparece un día en su loft, a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, para enseñarle algo y ese algo hace que el beta alce una de sus pobladas, sexys cejas, y se cruce de brazos hasta que parece que va a explotarle la camiseta. Stiles acota que sus pectorales parecen de lobo mutante y Derek se encarga de recordarle lo mucho que le gusta lamer dichos pectorales y la discusión acaba con un escandalizado hijo del Sheriff acusando al beta de tramposo porque ese torso fue creado exclusivamente para que se lengua los recorriera…

_Ejem._

Derek le quita el portátil a Stiles de un movimiento brusco e irritado, sólo para dejarse caer a los segundos contra los cojines del sofá, colocar el aparato en su regazo y buscar lo que Stiles quería enseñarle. Cae en la cuenta de que no sabe que es así que tira de su compañero hasta que cae de culo a su lado, quejándose en todo el proceso por las violentas manera, por supuesto, hasta que Stiles se centra milésimas de segundo y señala una carpeta que pone en letras mayúsculas “cosas que no quieres volver a ver en tu vida pero que son un buen chantaje emocional, yay”. Derek no puede evitar mofarse un par de veces mientras abre los archivos y antes de que el de ojos whisky rebata sus palabras un gemido resuena entre las cuatro paredes del enorme loft, hace eco y choca directamente contra los oídos del beta. Escandalizándolo.

Derek no puede creer lo que está viendo en ese momento.

_En serio._

**No.Puede.**


	2. Susurrándote al oído. O como hacer que Jackson Whittemore se relaje entre tus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Segundo capítulo aquí! Lamento un montón la tardanza y prometo actualizar más seguido ahora ; u ;. Saben que los amo <3.
> 
> Espero que le guste este cap y les deje con ganas de saber más.

**Tres semanas antes.**

Jackson dejó escapar un ligero suspiro al tiempo en que sus ojos se pasean con nerviosismo por las calles que cruzan y recorren Beacon Hills. Acaba de llegar a la ciudad y no tiene ni idea de lo qué hacer, adónde ir o a quién recurrir y, ciertamente, la idea de haber vuelto no parecía tan mala mientras la rumiaba una y otra y otra vez sentado en una de las cómodas butacas de la primera clase que la aerolínea le había proporcionado un par de meses antes. Porque sí, Jackson Whittemore no aceptará jamás en voz alta que no sólo había estado maquinando dicho viaje mientras disfrutaba de las horas que conformaban su vuelo, sino que estos extraños pensamientos sobre la necesidad de una manada se habían disparado un par o dos de meses atrás. Extrañaba enormemente a todos los chicos con los que alguna vez compartió clases y peleas. Echaba de menos sentir que alguien estaría ahí para ayudarle. Scott no era su amigo, menos Stiles, pero habían hecho hasta lo imposible por socorrerle cuando se halló perdido y vulnerable ante un psicópata que le utilizó para consumar ridículas ─a su parecer, al menos─ venganzas. El inexperto licántropo jamás se sintió tan impotente como en ese momento, sabiendo que su destino, acciones y emociones estaban entre las manos de un asesino trastornado.

Y volviendo al presente, el de cabellos rubios decidió que era momento de dejar las reflexiones de lado y actuar como un hombre. Sería lo que tendría que ser y, si no le aceptaban ─que era lo más probable. Ante el pensamiento su lobo interno se encogió, haciéndole sentir aún más vulnerable de lo que ya se sentía─ siempre podía volver a Londres aunque allí ya no le esperase nada. Sus padres adoptivos habían decidido que era más interesante así como emocionante ir a recorrer el mundo sin su hijo problemático. ¿Quién desea pasar tiempo con alguien que claramente te odia? Y Jackson se arrepentía de sus desplantes, de su desprecio hacia las personas que habían intentado darle todo y hacerle la vida más fácil. Pero como siempre, el chico Whittemore llegaba tarde para las disculpas, porque se dio cuenta de todo ello minutos después de que sus padres le despidieran con sendos besos y abrazos, lágrimas en los ojos y el deseo porque fuera feliz una vez hubiera encontrado su camino. Jackson sabía que podía llamarlos cuando quisiera, que ellos volverían, pero había algo que se lo impedía y eso era lo mal que se sentía consigo mismo. Y por eso estaba ahí, parado como un pasmarote delante de la casa de Scott McCall sin siquiera darse cuenta del momento en que sus pies decidieron que ese era el camino que estaba destinado a tomar. Sabía por algunas llamadas de Lydia que las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en ese tiempo que él estuvo fuera. Lydia no había querido entrar en detalles pero el hombre lobo sabía que le estaba ocultando más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Estaba bien.

Se lo merecía de todas formas. La confianza es algo que debe cuidarse para que no se pierda y, al marcharse sin más, él la había destrozado por completo.

Pero iba a recuperarla costara lo que costara.

Jackson respiró profundo de nuevo, cerrando los ojos, y con la pequeña mochila colgada del hombro se mentalizó con tal de prepararse hasta para lo más atroz. Se masajeó la nariz con gesto airado hasta que al final se dignó a tocar la puerta un par de veces con suavidad ─básicamente porque le temblaba hasta el carnet de identidad y tampoco quería parecer tan desesperado por obtener algo parecido a la eximición. Tenía algo de orgullo aún, gracias─.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que Melissa, la madre de Scott, le abriera la puerta y se le quedase viendo con cierta sorpresa dibujada en sus bonitas y maduras facciones. Los ojos negros brillaban con el reconocimiento y la confusión a partes iguales hasta que al final se entrecerraron mientras se colocaba a un lado de la puerta y le permitía el paso. Jackson tragó pesadamente el nudo que se le formó en la garganta — B-Buenas tardes, señora McCall — Musitó el muchacho antes de pasar a la vivienda con gesto inquieto, rascándose la nuca con la mano izquierda mientras la derecha se hace un puño todavía más apretado alrededor de la correa por la que sujeta su escaso equipaje. Jackson se siente tan nervioso en ese instante que los olores le golpean con tanta fuerza como para marearle. Reconoce la esencia de Isaac, la de Allison y Lydia, Derek y Stiles, pero hay varias que no logra captar y eso provoca que frunza el entrecejo durante breves segundos con aire pensativo, como si tuviera frente a sí un complicado problema de matemáticas y la respuesta se le escapara constantemente de las manos. Por suerte, Melissa le distrae del carril de pensamientos que amenazan con hacer que le explote demasiado pronto el cerebro — Me alegro mucho de verte, Jackson. Scott me dijo que estabas parado frente a nuestro jardín, así que supuse que no tardarías demasiado en acercarte — La sonrisa que le dedicó fue sin duda cegadora. Jackson se sintió mal durante un momento por haberse comportado como un capullo con su hijo durante tantos años. Tenía que anotar en su interminable lista de disculpas a la señora McCall.

— Sí, lo siento, no quería parecer un acosador, es sólo que… — Se mordió el labio inferior mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para explicar por qué de pronto estaba ahí, justo delante de esa casa y buscando específicamente a Scott. Pero algo le hizo pensar que la mujer frente a ella le entendía mejor de lo que él se entendía así mismo, por tanto, calló su patético balbuceo y esperó a que los pasos del muchacho nombrado resonaran en sus oídos. No fueron más de un par de segundos lo que tuvo que quedarse quieto cual cervatillo frente a los faros de un automóvil. Melissa sonrió con más amplitud, como si su pose tensa le divirtiera de alguna manera. Probablemente si no le estuviera pasando a él también se reiría — ¡Jackson! ¡Me alegro de verte! — La voz dulzona del moreno resonó por toda la casa, prácticamente, y Jackson hizo lo más estúpido que nunca pudo haber hecho. Se sobresaltó, sonrojándose. S.o.n.r.o.j.á.n.d.o.s.e. ¿Podía ser más penoso? Esperaba de todo corazón que no, porque sino pensaba tirarse a la vías del tren.

El muchacho de ojos azules intercaló su mirar entre la madre, moviéndose por la sala antes de darle un beso de despedida a Scott y a él un apretón sutil en el hombro y anunciar que tenía turno doble mientras cerraba la puerta, resonando ésta con más fuerza de la que sus pobres oídos podían tolerar; y el hijo. Quien le observaba con una sonrisa bobalicona, los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el tonificado pecho. Su mirada parecía decir sé a lo que has venido con tanta fuerza que Jackson tragó saliva de nuevo. Era sin duda escalofriante, sobretodo porque no le quitaba los ojos de encima y éstos tenían un destello rojizo bastante sobrenatural.

Jackson quiso salir corriendo en dirección contraria y desechar tan terrible idea.

Por otro lado… sólo deseaba acercarse un poco más al Alfa y pedir porque le dejase pertenecer a su manada.

Jackson se desconoció a sí mismo. Él era más… en fin. Así no, desde luego.

El de ojos azules carraspeó de forma áspera antes de hablar, fijando sus pupilas en las ajenas. Scott seguía a un par de pasos de él, quizás dos, y mantenía su posición, como si estuviera esperando — He venido porque… em… yo, quiero decir… ¡Vale, ya está! ¡Sabes por lo que he venido! — Acusó de una manera un tanto infantil, señalándole con el índice de su mano libre y frunciendo tanto el ceño que sus cejas se juntaron al frente. Scott estalló en carcajadas mientras se sujetaba el estómago con una de sus manos — S-Sí, lo sé. Lydia me lo dijo — Murmuró entre pequeñas risitas aún, un par de minutos después en donde la indignación y la furia del rubio inundaban la estancia como un picante perfume — Calma, Jackson, sabes que siempre serás bienvenido. Las cosas han cambiado pero no por eso este va a dejar de ser tu hogar, sabía que tarde o temprano volverías porque Lydia me dijo que no habías encontrado una manada y ya sabes lo que ocurre con los Omegas, ¿cierto? — A medida que se acercaba al irascible muchacho, Scott no pudo evitar que su sonrisa fuera cada vez más amplia, más dulce. Como si intentase infligir tranquilidad a ese revoltoso lobo. Gracias a Liam y los gemelos, Scott había podido pulir un poco esas dotes de Alfa que tanto tiempo había estado esquivando, por otro lado, Brett y Lori también se habían unido a su manada a petición de Satomi. Las cosas se habían complicado un poco después de todo el problema que hubo con el Benefactor y las matanzas que se llevaron a cabo. Varios de los Betas que la japonesa tenía a su cuidado murieron, debilitándola e incapacitándola para proteger a los suyos de la forma en la que realmente deseaba. Los únicos sobrevivientes habían sido Lori y Brett así que Scott no pensó ni por un momento en rechazar esa petición con tintes de súplica en sus bordes. Satomi había prometido volver cuando hubiera recuperado su poder, sin embargo, Scott esperaba que nada malo le ocurriera en el camino. 

Pero, volviendo al presente una vez más, Scott alejó esos escabrosos recuerdos de su mente para concentrarse en Jackson y en lo avergonzado que parecía. De pronto el Alfa se sintió un tanto atraído por esa faceta tan vulnerable que el chico parecía querer erradicar de su ser a toda costa. Scott no lo encontraba mal, no pensaba que fuera algo a tener en cuenta como un enemigo a destruir porque después de todo el rubio había estado solo mucho tiempo y gracias a las enseñanzas de Derek sabía que eso era catastrófico para un Hombre Lobo. Las reglas eran claras para todos. El moreno esperaba que su presencia y la de sus amigos ayudaran a que Jackson se relajara un poco, eran una manada, después de todo, aun cuando no fueran exactamente hombres lobo la mayoría de ellos. Limar asperezas había sido difícil pero lo habían conseguido y eso era lo único que importaba. Estaba muy orgulloso de sus amigos. 

— Venga, dame eso. Puedes quedarte aquí, Isaac comparte habitación conmigo así que tenemos libre la de invitados — Scott habló con ese tono amistoso que siempre le acompañaba, acercándose finalmente a un desconfiado Jackson para tomar entre sus dedos el poco equipaje que éste traía consigo. El rubio le miraba con recelo, como si no pudiera creer del todo su suerte. El Alfa suspiró con ligereza pero lo entendía, después de todo el de ojos azules se caracterizaba por ser rebelde, desconfiado y arrogante. En palabras menores, un cabrón. Era normal que no esperase ningún tipo de amabilidad por parte de una de las personas a la que más mal le había hecho sin pensarlo dos veces — Jackson — Le llamó, deteniendo su andar en medio de la escalera mientras apoya su mano libre en la baranda de madera. El Beta frenó también su caminar y se le quedó viendo con una curiosidad que a Scott le resultó terriblemente adorable. En sus ojos miles de interrogantes y sus finos labios entreabiertos con sutileza. El moreno no supo lo que estaba haciendo hasta que fue demasiado tarde y su boca capturó la contraria en un beso que tenía tanta pasión como cariño. La mezcla perfecta, explosiva, que hizo gemir a Whittemore con sorpresa pero a la vez con un sentimiento indescifrable.

Las mejillas de Jackson se sonrojaron con debilidad de nuevo ante ese beso que le estaba quitando el aire. Todo pasó con una rapidez abrumadora, sus manos buscando con una desesperación tal la espalda de Scott que creyó por un momento que le desgarraría la camiseta, que sus garras le traicionarían o que acabaría sujetándose con tanta fuerza como para partirle la columna en dos. Tropezaron con los escalones y estuvieron a punto de chocar contra el suelo un par de veces. El equipaje de Jackson olvidado al final de la escalinata y un concierto de gemidos bajos resonando entre esas cuatro paredes sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Y era demasiado. Demasiado pronto, demasiado intenso, demasiado aterrador. Los dedos de Scott paseándose por su cuello en una caricia suave que logró encoger su corazón dentro de su pecho, acuar sus ojos y exponer su fragilidad ante los orbes intensos que le observan desde arriba. Tiene la camiseta entreabierta hasta la mitad del pecho y la chaqueta de cuero se le cae por uno de los hombros. La espalda aprisionada contra el colchón y miles de preguntas en la mirada empañada porque Jackson no se entiende a sí mismo ni lo que está pasando en ese momento. Pero Scott sólo sonríe con un amor que debe ser mentira, fingido o estudiado ya que Jackson no comprende porque estaría mirándole así después de todo lo que ha hecho y todo lo que ha sido — Shh, tranquilo. Estoy contigo ahora. No volverás a estar solo — La promesa es tan potente, dicha con tanta seguridad que el rubio le creé y se hunde en esa voz que murmura promesas a su oído. El olor de Scott se mezcla con otro, sus sábanas huelen a jazmín y su cuello a una esencia que le resulta conocida pero que no le provoca ningún tipo de malestar más que el cosquilleo excitante en lo bajo de su vientre endurecido por las sensaciones provocadas por la lengua del Alfa en la base de su garganta. Jackson gime rindiéndose al contacto, sin ganas de forcejear con sus propias inquietudes, con su desconfianza y el recelo que le reptan bajo la piel porque de pronto las yemas de los dedos de Scott eliminan esa carga con una pasada rápida pero apasionada que le eriza la piel y le embota los sentidos.

Jackson cierra los ojos un momento.

Es sólo un instante.

Para cuando vuelve a abrirlos es de noche y la luna está bien alta en el firmamento, rodeada de estrellas y esponjosas nubes que auguran tormenta. Scott descansa a su lado, con la expresión pacífica, uno de sus brazos rodeándole la cintura tan posesivamente que un sonrojo vuelve a treparle por el cuello hasta que sus mejillas están calientes y mariposas en el estómago le hacen querer vomitar por lo estúpido que se siente en esos segundos de reflexión.


End file.
